Medieval Adventure
by dongbangsora
Summary: Little prince Jaejoong and little prince Yunho depart on an adventure in order to defeat the evil lord, who has been terrorizing their city for years. Random drabble oneshot..


It is a little past midday when the two blurry spots rush quickly through the forest.

_"Oww, my butt hurts... Can't we... go a little slower,... Yunnie?"_ Little prince Jaejoong whines between the bumps.

_"No can, Jaejoongie~"_ Little prince Yunho leans forward as his horse naturally speeds up. _"We must go mission-"_

_"Make it mission-"_ The brown horse neighs.

_"Let's go mission, make it go~"_ The other horse neighs along and also speeds up, to the big discontentment of little prince Jaejoong.

They suddenly reach a fence. To their big surprise, the fence speaks up: _"Halt there, foreigners! You shall not go past this border for beyond it is almighty Lord Voldemin's land! Return now or-"_

The lighter-colored horse lowers his head and pushes a button on the tiny box, nevertheless cleverly camouflaged in the grass but not invisible. The voice stops.

_"Annoying,"_ the horse mumbles. He then turns and glances at his partner.

Prince Yunho lowers his head.

_"You think you can do it, Yoochunnie?"_ he whispers.

The horse nods and both trot back a few meters.

The obstacle is easily left behind (with prince Jaejoong almost flying from the saddle) and so is their journey set ahead.

Hours later, they come to see a big gloomy castle, with clouds hanging around and occasional lightnings piercing the sky around it. No place little princes and their horses should go, but their bravery is immeasurable and they do not hesitate to take the path.

A crow crosses their way.

_"Hello, Mr. Crow! Can you tell us who lives in that castle?"_ Little prince Yunho points with his little sword.

The crow beats its wings- _"Lord Voldemin! Definitely don't go there, friends! He will steal yours, too!" _-and flies away, shouting.

_"We're on the right path, mates!"_ One of the horses exclaims and stands up on its hind legs in celebration.

_"Wow, easy, Susuu~ I almost fell..."_ Little prince Jaejoong pouts and clasps himself stronger on the horse's mane as they yet again rush in a gallop towards the dark castle.

Once they enter, they notice that there is no one. It seems dead silent.

Suddenly, a big door opens and lots of foggy smoke comes out.

When it partly clears up, they see a person from about their height appear. He's wearing a hooded black cape and holds a long stick in his hand.

_"Who dares disturb my realm?"_ He lifts his head up and reveals a cute little face, despite his dark appearance.

His squeaky at first voice makes Yoochun neigh amusedly. Prince Yunho clears his throat and points his sword at him.

_"So __**you **__are Voldemin! Heh, I thought you'd look scarier," _he half-smirks, nevertheless surprised.

Voldemin narrows his little eyes which shine with an evil glitter, and takes the time to judge them one by one.

_"You twits! You think you can stand up to me?"_ He lifts his stick and more smoke comes out and quickly covers the surroundings.

Little prince Jaejoong descends from his horse.

_"Now listen here, you weird looking Mr. Wizard! Ain't nobody here afraid of your silly smoke!" _He puffs his chest forward, manages the scariest looking expression and steps up.

Voldemin cackles at the adorable sight as little prince Jaejoong stomps angrily.

_"Yunho, cover me!" _

_"Jaejoongie, you can't-" _

_"Unff-" _

Little prince Jaejoong trips over his cape almost immediately and faceplants, his sword emanating a loud metallic clank. Yoochun neighs loudly but is abruptly poked to silence by Junsu.

Voldemin rolls his eyes. He pauses and tries his best to hold in the laughter, threatening to burst from his lungs.

_"Why are you here anyway?"_ He asks, curious now.

_"To stop you from terrorizing our city!"_ Little prince Yunho stomps.

_"Yeah! Stop stealing the food!"_ The horsey-couple neighs in unison.

_"Heh, but isn't there anyone worthy as my opponent?"_ Voldemin's voice suddenly echoes. He points his stick at a tree and they all watch as it almost momentarily turns into mere ashes.

Yunho pulls himself together and helps Jaejoong up nobly, with a sweet smile. He regains his bravery first of everyone.

_"Yes, it is I, who shall defeat you, evil Voldemin! You have done enough!"_ He furrows his eyebrows and steps forward. _"Aren't you at least a little ashamed of yourself? We shall fight and defeat you once and for all!" _

He pauses and fondles with the corner of his cape.

_"...Can't we decide this on a game of rock-paper-scissors?"_ He looks up and blinks cutely.

Voldemin looks baffled. He flies up for the best effect and his voice thunders yet again.

_"Are you mocking me, you lowly human?!" _

_"I'm serious, I'm serious."_ Yunho nods, even cuter than before.

_"Eh, fine by me-"_ It escapes from his mouth before he even has the chance to think.

Voldemin stands across and takes the pose for the game. Yunho stumbles forward to do the same.

Gives his opponent the needed time to realize.

_"Wait, no, this is stupid!" _He suddenly scrunches his face, flies up and points his stick at Yunho daringly.

_"Why don't you come out and fight like a man!" _

_"Nooooo!" _

Little prince Jaejoong lets out the manliest scream of manly screams and spreads his arms in front of his beloved little prince Yunho.

_"I have an idea! *pant* Why don't you come to live with us in our castle? There's plenty of food!"_

That seemed like a reasonable idea to everyone, so they all went back.

Oh, and lived happily ever after.

**- END -**


End file.
